This application is for a grant to fund the operation of the Delta Regional Primate Research Center. This primate center proposes to conduct research programs in the fields of bacteriology, biochemistry, immunology, neurobiology, parasitology, reproductive physiology, urology and virology using nonhuman primates as subjects for study. This study will also provide a resource to collaborative investigators from other institutions who require primates for their research. The Center will continue to provide training of personnel for primate research and will continue its breeding of selected species of primates.